Trapped
by Kuro kaen
Summary: A girl stuck in a cave, the tide is rising and only one boy knows she even exists. A KAIxHIL fic people...kinda...cos no one would read it if it wasnt! You'll see what i mean.


**Right then, another story I'm afraid! Don't you just hate it when I write too much :P**

**Anyways, this one literally has no plan of any kind. It was originally written as a description for English, but I extended it and gored it up abit…then stopped as I ran out of any worse things that could possibly happen….apart from death of course. but that's too final, some suffering first never hurt anyone…--u …well not that much…**

**It might develop onto more than a oneshot if it gets support but so far I'm sure you can imagine the characters to be anyone you want… any pairings u think it should be then just say!  
**

She watched in an almost hypnotised fashion as porcelain drops of water slithered gracefully down the hauntingly pale wall. The air misted at her breath like she was an intrusion on the icy pocket of another world, trapped between hard dark rocks. A mountain was above her. To think of all that earth waiting to smother her bones, crush them to dust. She swallowed hard, desperately casting the thought from her mind. And continued to stare at the drops of glassy liquid dancing a pattern weaved by the rutted stone; examining each diamond lit stunningly by shards of moonlight, striking down through tiny fissures in the rock. She could hear water, the eternal lapping like a patient predator; it was going to drive her insane, waiting just at the entrance to seal her off from any help, from any hope.

Hugging her sodden knees tighter against her chest her hands had already gone numb. Shifting around, trying fruitlessly to get a more comfortable position on the slimy grit for her already aching bottom, she let a sigh escape her blue lips. Dark wet hair flopped in rat's tails onto her drenched jacket as she buried her head in her arms. Despair wrenched at her gut twisting and convulsing it painfully until finally she let sobs wracked her body, the cold and immovable truth that she was going to die in here was only stopped determinedly by her constant thoughts. Flitting hazily through the tears from past memory to past memory in a vain attempt to halt the dark voice in her head whispering that she was all alone, no one knew she was here and the spring tide had not yet reached its peak.

The ceiling of the cave pressed down on her like the frozen innards of some blackened tumour, the smooth rock producing in bulbous lumps shrinking the cave so the roof almost brushed her scalp, even when sitting down. Lifting her head from her arms, not even attempting to wipe the tears from her pale cheeks she stared hard at the wall once more. It really was beautiful, every bump and crack thrown into deep contrast by the moonlight, illuminating patches of the dried salt, sparkling like fresh snow against the blackness of the rest of the cave that never constantly felt the clammy touch of the sea.

The lapping was louder now. The beast was stirring, eating up the ground in hunger to claim her body for its desolate sands and for the bleak scattering of fish to admire her skeleton. Whimpering slightly as the image of a seaweed swathed set of bones, drifting on the eerie green lit sands of the sea bed, invaded her mind the girl shuffled back on the stony sand. Bits of sea shell and partially fossilized creatures cut and stabbed at her hands and her ankle throbbed as she clawed her way further in the dank recess of stone, desperate now to keep away from the ocean. It was calling her name softly in every ripple that crawled upon the private beach that had now become her death chamber.

Gasping slightly as she laid her head on the freezing cold collection of shattered rocks and corpses she curled up closer to the barrier of cold immovable stone in a foetal position; refusing to pay heed to the ocean still rising to the cave. It was always flooded in a spring high tide.

XXX

The glare of a summer moon stripped the field of shadows. Grass tips shone ethereal in the milky rays. The landscape sighed as a cool breeze sifted the sticky air. The great dark plain of the ocean hushed itself quietly where it rested just beyond the treacherous teeth of the costal cliffs. These stuck up at jagged intervals to pierce the clear sky, blanking out the unusually bright stars with shapes of perfect darkness. A shadow barged across the field. Invading the thick silence and pale light it ran without a sound to be swallowed again into the dark crags of a rocky path, hidden in the coarse edged shade, winding down to the sea.

Slipping and stumbling, cursing and running, he made his way as quickly as he dared down the narrow ledge scarring the worn rock. Always lurking within his peripheral vision, the sea winked cheerfully at him with all the deceiving innocence of a child concealing a knife. It taunted him, with every cool rippling reflection of moonlight, as he skidded on the shards of slate carpeting the path; tried in vain to ignore the knot of worry and exhaustion tearing his ribs apart and desperately panted, throat dry, clothes drenched in sweat.

The mass of black water, smattered with liquid light, seemed to laugh at him as he struggled to rise through the humid air, from cutting his limbs for the umpteenth time, on blades of the sharp of rock. Every ripple summoned him to halt and admire the view, to stop and rest awhile, to take his time and stroll as though it was a leisurely night time ramble. As though every thing was fine and exactly as it should be. As though he should just ignore the brutal fact that his friend was cut off by the rising tide and stuck in a cave with only him to help her. With only him to know she was even there.

The boy slithered down the final stones rather ungracefully. Not pausing for breath and made his way across the beach. His journey was constantly hampered by large brown beasts of seaweed choked boulders, rearing unexpectedly from the impenetrable shadow cast by the mighty cliffs. Impregnable walls of stone secluded this now tiny inlet; deep sea smothered the sand that normally hugged the ground to a soft beige. The cove was almost completely submerged by the tide and looking, unnervingly in the moon light, as though it was all that had ever existed.

Still breathing fast, almost bent double with the pain shooting through his chest, the boy slipped hastily out of his jeans and hoodie. Discarding them as rubbish on the shingle he crept apprehensively to the edge. The water was black, the moonlight only reaching it far, far out to sea to leave a dance of brightness to play on the horizon. Not allowing himself time to think the boy took his first fragile steps into the dark liquid world. Slimy pebbles shifted slyly under his feet. The water was unusually cold. The lapping, now wallowing around his pearly waist, soothed him somehow. Reminding him it was the sea. This was the great body of water he had surfed in, swam and splashed around in when he was younger; it had been an integral part of his life. It was just the sea. The boy forced himself to calm down. The sea had never hurt him. It had always been his friend.

Submerging and kicking slightly off the bottom he struck out silently into the night, worries quashed and aside. But, he was about to lean the hard way, the sea is a fickle friend.

XXX

The girl curled up closer, her body shivering constantly through her wet clothes, heart pumping painfully in her throat. The wall was cold, stone cold and remorseless. The sea, she had no idea how close it was; didn't dare to look. All she knew was that it was whispering louder upon the shore, much louder.

XXX

His legs ached, the water swelled unpredictably upon him, rising itself to give him a mouthful of far too salty liquid. Recovering quickly, acutely aware of his naked torso and exposed legs, he continued to kick furiously towards the dark out line of the rocks.

XXX

As though all her nightmares had emerged before her at once, the girl felt what she had been dreading. The ice cold foam and crest of a ripple plunged itself suddenly like a knife into her back. She could not contain a terrified gasp as the hushing liquid gently struck again, coaxing her to a watery grave. Her breath seemed to suddenly leave her chest. Twisting round, horrified, as best she could, all she could see was black. Darkness and the menacing slush of water clawing at the grit, as if trying to sweep it all away.

XXX

He reached the rocks; the shapes disappeared into shadows from the cliffs. How close was he? Gingerly feeling around with his toes he suddenly hit the teeth of the barnacles. Feeling the cut sting slightly in the salt water on the very tip of his big toe, he gritted his teeth and searched frantically, hands like spiders over the rocks, for a way round the barricade.

XXX

Staring terrified into the darkness, it now seemed absolute. The moon had gone the cracks in the rock had darkened, light fleeing from her as though she was cursed; doomed to die. Carefully putting one hand forward she gasped as the chilled water swallowed it. Anger flared up towards herself for being so stupid, for letting it spiral out of control like this. She let tears of helpless anger fall into the water. Suddenly making up her mind she crawled forward, hands and knees, into the black surf. Managing to position herself into a crouch she edged forward, ignoring the cold liquid tugging about her.

XXX

He had found it! By some miracle he found himself, after a painful scramble over the rocks, in the hollow of sea water sloshing around the barnacle encrusted beasts of stone. The cave was just below him, secluded between the rocks. The light had now gone; nothing but the stars to guide him in the almost total darkness. Steeling himself the boy dived under, hands fumbling over the smoothened cracks and ruts. Surfacing again he tried to keep the panic from clouding his mind. Why wasn't it there? Surely he had gone deep enough to reach the cave. The water had turned so cold just beneath the surface. It had felt like he had gone far deeper, when in reality it had been nothing but a few worthless feet down.

XXX

Experimentally stroking her hand through the water, now as near as she could get to the entrance with out going under; the girl readied herself. She would only get one shot. And not being able to swim properly with her ankle made it all the harder.

XXX

He dived again. The bitter chill forced the air out of his lungs forcing him back to the surface. Time was running out. Getting desperate that he still had not found the cave the boy took in a slow, deep breath, desperately trying to relax, control his shivering. And once more sank beneath the waves.

XXX

Convincing herself that it was not that far and the water was not that cold and her ankle did not hurt that much when she started moving it, the girl drew a few quick, deep breaths. Calming herself down, she hastily dove head first into an oncoming wave. The water was cold her heart beat wildly in panic, forcing the air from her lungs, her nose scrapped harshly along the sand. Almost turning back she saw the set of bones drift infront of her minds eye once more, alone on the sea floor…

Kicking out as fast as she could in a one leg breaststroke, she kept as near to the bottom as possible; terrified to hit the rocks and face up to the reality she couldn't surface for air. That she was trapped in these icy currents. There was no going back now.

XXX

He had found the cave. Surfacing then diving quickly down into the hollow again, he struck forwards. Fear gradually overwhelming his senses as the cold grew ever bitter with every stroke he took. He sped up; hands out infront of him, searching blindly like a worm in a tunnel. Something brushed against his skin, tickling the hairs on his arm with such a light swift touch.

Jellyfish! He tried to reverse, stop himself propelling head first into the floating lump of vicious slime; it could be deadly. The tiger jellyfish was not native to these coasts, but in the summer or after storms elsewhere, the coast was swarming with them. Toxic, and if not treated quickly, they could lead to serious harm or even death. His mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario in terror, bringing up these useless facts in a flash. They wouldn't help him now.

In a blind panic the air left his lungs, backing away as fast as the heavy liquid allowed, he suddenly realised. There had been no sting and, he paused for a fraction of a second, his mind processing what his body had just felt, it had been warm. The water around the touch had been warm. Now, pausing to reassess… bubbles… he felt bubbles passing against his chilled skin. His instincts told him to get the hell out of there now but his mind was saying no. He reached out tentatively feeling with his fingertips, poised, ready to withdraw at the first hint of jelly. And he touched something.

XXX

Terror seized her instantly, there was something else there! She had felt it brush against her forearm. Squealing instinctively out of fright she bolted, without thinking, to the surface. Pushing up from the bottom with strength fuelled by panic, Pain crashed without warning through her skull, sending her spinning into darkness as she collided solidly with the roof of the tunnel.

Grabbing it he felt a wrist. Who else would be going for a night time swim? Smiling to himself in relief, he tugged the wrist after him, grabbing sand, rocks anything to get out. She was safe. He struck quickly towards the lighter water, almost choking now, his air was gone. Running on dwindling reserves and sheer determination he found himself wondering in an oxygen starved daze why she wasn't keeping up with him. It felt like dragging a lead weight.

Finally, with a heroic final effort he surged up from the bottom, lungs bursting, his body going into spasm. Ripping away the surface he met air at last.

The stars were brighter; strange that should be his first thought after he had got the precious gas into his lungs. After the need for air subsided and he drew his gaze away from the sky, gripped in ecstasy, he fell upon the dark form that still hung just below the water.

Panic, his mind went blank, numb. What had happened? Grabbing her by the shoulders he hugged her to him and searched for anything that would tell him. Swimming quickly over to the rocks he rested her on the nearest stump. Upon pulling her away from his chest, he almost wretched as he found himself covered in blood. But where had it come from? Suddenly it stuck him: her hair. It was so dark that the blood didn't show up. Swearing loudly, total panic was once more shooting through him. Dredging up anything he could remember about dealing with head wounds he came up with nothing except: get help, fast.

A flash of inspiration, check for breathing! Twisting her head round quickly, now aware how much he was shaking, he pressed his cheek forward to her mouth. Nothing. He was so numb by now it wouldn't have made a shred of difference. "No" his voice broke in a hoarse whisper. The feeling as though he was useless, nothing more than an onlooker, suddenly hit his chest like a sledge hammer. He couldn't do anything…and after all this. His chest constricted, breath coming out in painful gasps. Hugging her desperately to him as though if he wished enough it would turn back time, he slung off her water logged jacket, it would only weigh him down.

Some obscure thread of hope still held his reason together. Pushing aside his tangled emotions and fear, forcing himself to calm down, he clambered onto the rocks beside her; still fumbling in darkness he found her head once more. Trying to position himself in a stance of some usefulness he crouched down, still shaking, and passed his hands softly over her face to find her mouth.

He wasn't even sure he was doing it properly. There was no way to tell. Dizziness overtook him from the constant breathing, in, out, 3 times, then the compressions… God knows how many that had been. Feeling sickness slowly force its way up his throat, he eventually pulled away. Throwing up messily over the rocks he glanced, exhausted, at the stars. This night seemed to go on forever. He ignored his body's violent shivering, the cold sweeping down to his heart. And turned his gaze back to the rocks upon feeling his stomach convulse again, but if they could both get through this… He hung his head over her mouth once more in vain. He had lost all sense of time. It could have been forever, or a matter of minutes. Still shivering, wet and cold he did one. Last. breath.

Suddenly he felt something. Heat, warm breath mixed with his as he pulled away. Hardly daring to hope, he sat back on his knees as the girl infront of him suddenly jerked violently, twisting round, and proceeded to have a coughing fit, droplets of warm water were sent flying in all directions. Mumbling something incoherent she sat up unsteadily.

He would never have thought, not in a million years that hearing someone cough, would make his so relieved. Laughing out loud he hugged her in a fit of elation. To his surprise she didn't react. Staying propped on her elbows as though she had just zoned out to the whole thing she muttered something again.

Now alert, the boy leaned closer, shaking her gently on the shoulder as though afraid to break her, he listened… but could decipher nothing. What was going on? Was she in shock? The nasty thought hit him like a ton of bricks. She had hit something pretty hard that was for sure. No! He gasped as the answer struck: Concussion! That was even worse! Exhaustion vanished, calling her name frantically he scrabbled to his feet on the rocks. Dragging her to hers, he set about trying to help her across the barnacle studded monstrosities.

Practically carrying her, one arm securely round her waist, the other kept out for much needed balance, he reached the other side. Just as he did so, she collapsed completely. The increase in weight caught him off guard. Almost in slow motion, he felt himself falling towards the water on the other side. Leaving it to fate he didn't hit anything on the way down, the boy received no such luck as his shin scrapped harshly against a crop of barnacles. Submerged completely in the water, the pain shot through him. The water smothered his senses allowing him time to scream, letting a stream of bubbles holding pent up anguish free to the surface.

Keeping hold of her tightly he kicked back up from the sand. Swearing viciously he cupped her head in his hands, twisting onto his back, he proceeded to do the classic life savers breast stroke, spitting curses, leg aching hideously, all the way to shore.

Grunting in pain as he put weight on his injured leg he dragged the unconscious girl onto the sands. Laying her down, clumsily placing her limbs in the recovery position he had no other option. Carrying her up the cliff to get help would almost be impossible. Turning quickly, afraid of wasting more time, he sprinted off the beach alone. Only half way up the cliff did he realize that he was still only clad in soaking and torn boxers. Blood still partially stained his chest, where it had dried before, and fresh crimson bled freely in torrents from his aching shin. Gritting his teeth, he supposed on the bright side, if he turned up to the hospital like this, they would have to believe him.

**And don't be afraid of reviewing people!**

**I don't mind if its anonymous, its still shows your opinions, which are always helpful to hear! **

**Well that's all for now!**


End file.
